


Cream

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [5]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Marathon Sex, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You've mentioned to Akira that you'd want to have his children.  He is all too eager to make that happen ASAP.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from prompt: _"Akira TRYING to get Reader pregnant. He’ll fill them up as many times as he has to and then some"_

“Lions mate over twenty times a day when the females are in heat.  Dogs stay knotted together for up to half an hour.  Rabbits can give birth and get pregnant again in a month.”  

The animal trivia resonated in your ear, but not as loudly as the husky voice that said them.  

Or the ragged pants coming from both his and your mouths.  

Or the wet squelching sound of your hips slapping together.  

“So,” Akira grunted, trying to keep his grip on your sweat-slicked body, “we’ve got a lot of work to do, dontcha thing?”  

An especially hard thrust killed the strength in your elbows, and your face flopped down onto the mattress while your ass stayed up where it had been for god knows how long now while Akira rammed into you from behind.  

“A-Aki—“ you stammered, your speech handicapped by the jackhammering against your rear.  “Please…”

“Please stop, or please, more?” he asked.  

_ Both? _ you feebly thought, torn between the exhaustion that was threatening your body, and the pleasure that was threatening your mind.  

The violent thrusting slowed to a crawl.  “Are you in pain?”  His voice was quiet as he lowered his face to suck on your earlobe.  “If you are, I’ll stop.”

You whimpered and opened your mouth, but weren’t sure what to say.  Your knuckles were white from you clutching at the sheets for so long, and your brow hurt with how tightly it was knit together.  You had no doubt that your behind was red from all the hits it was taking, and you were both literally dripping sweat.  Your voice was tired with overuse.  The sheets were running out of dry surface area, and they were probably going to get permanent wrinkles from all the rough treatment they were getting.  

But it all felt  _ so good.  _

“N… no,” you finally answered, twitching as Akira kneaded your breast, “but I’m, I’m already so full… I can’t take anymore.”  Sure enough, copious amounts of his semen trailed down the inside of your thighs in rivulets, with more dripping from where you were joined like a leaky faucet.  You actually felt  _ heavy _ , like you’d downed an extra-large milkshake.  If you’d been swallowing everything Akira had been giving you, your belly would have been bloated, for sure.

The bed creaked as Akira shifted to touch between your legs.  When he brought his hand back out it was like he’d stuck it in a vat of glaze.  

“Okay,” he breathed, rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed with you on his lap, back to chest.  “Then we’ll make this the last one for now.”  

‘For  _ now _ .’  Not ‘for  _ today _ .’  

“I wonder if you’ve gotten pregnant already?” Akira chuckled as he began bouncing you up and down.  “It’d be shocking if you weren’t, considering how many times I’ve come in you.”

He smeared the hand that was coated in his and your release all over your chest, then streaked a lewd stripe downwards to rub at your clit.  It was so swollen and abused already, but somehow found a way to deliver shockwaves of ecstasy through every nerve ending you had.  Each time you landed on Akira’s lap, a thick ‘splat’ sound rang in your ears and more of his come splashed over his and your thighs like the most salacious Jackson Pollock painting.  

You were crying out freely from your insides being impaled with Akira’s cock, so you didn’t hear him calling your name at first.  Biting your lip to keep the screams at bay, you listened to him speak.  

“This wouldn’t happen with anyone else,” he ground out, moving his hips and hands faster.  “Even though I’m merged with a devil, I’d never be this hard or come this much with anyone else!”  

The deafening buzz of an imminent orgasm was building in your head.  _  “Akira—!”  _

_ “It’s only with you!!”  _

The screams erupted from both of you as another hot gush of release flooded your core.  It was your most vulnerable moment, yet somehow made you both feel invincible.  

Sobbing and half-conscious, you were kept from collapsing by being locked in the safe cage of Akira’s embrace.  He pecked a few light kisses along your ear, getting you to turn your head so that he could capture your lips.  You whined with exhaustion and happiness, reflexively squeezing around his cock.  

Akira smirked to himself.  He loved you and your body so damn much.  He couldn’t wait to see it transformed as his seed took root and a baby started to grow inside of you.  

“Okay,” he panted, resting your head on your shoulder.  “Ten minute break, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here for milk delivery? Please bring it over to [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
